SuperLegoman's Spectacles
by Kamen Rider Zodiac
Summary: When Jaune gets a new look due to unforeseen events, hilarity and romance will ensure! Based off of RWBY: Spectacle(s), image belongs to Exvnir, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Jaune x Harem, with a nice twist. My take on the story as their is no clear original. Note: I do not condone flamers and find them an utter annoyance, so reviews will be removed on sight!
1. Chapter 1

Spectacles

Prologue:

Jaune was scared, no, he was terrified! He, alongside Professor Ozpin, was running through the streets of Vale as if they were being chased.

Oddly enough, that was the case.

As the two ran, Ozpin suddenly pulled Jaune into a small ally way as several colorful blurs soon sped past them.

As they both regained their breath, he only thought one thing.

'_How did this happen?!'_

Chapter 1: The Revelation!

~2 weeks before the event~

Jaune was rather annoyed at the moment. He had just learned that he'd be taking a test on Monday on Dust and its various uses.

Problem is, he didn't study!

Jaune had fallen asleep yet again in class and had missed the lecture entirely, causing him to worry. The other problem was he needed to head to Vale to pick up some supplies, namely a new razor and contacts. His old razor had finally given out and his contacts were already three years.

And sadly he had one final problem: Money.

He hadn't realized that he was so low on lien till later on in the day, so with that in mind he was currently irritated at how he had failed to notice right away.

However his thoughts were soon cut off when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry!" he quickly apologized before he looked at whom he bumped into.

"Not at all, Mr. Arc" the person in front of him was Professor. Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, "Though I may ask why you look slightly befuddled?"

Jaune explained his predicament and to his surprise Ozpin merely chuckled.

"Mr. Arc, if you need help I can lend you one of the many books on dust in my office, though you'll need to pay close attention to the book as it does include many vital answers for said test," he said seriously getting a thankful nod from Jaune before he continued, "Also, though I may not have a razor, I do have a spare pair of glasses you could use as well, I just ask you take care of them, alright?"

"Yes sir!" he said before he started to follow the man.

"So, Mr. Arc," Ozpin said getting the teens attention, "Have you found anyone that has gained your interest?" he asked making him nervous.

"U-Um…I…ah…no," he stuttered out solemnly getting a look from the headmaster.

"What about Ms. Nikos? Or maybe a few members from RWBY?" he asked only to get laughter from the JNPR leader as he was clutching his sides.

"Eheheh, oh that was good sir," Jaune said though he didn't notice rather odd stare from the professor.

"What…was funny?" he asked.

Jaune merely smiled, "There's no way they'd like me, I mean look at me, what's there to like?"

Ozpin froze, as if he had heard an unholy curse, as his mind was ultimately stopped at what the boy said and thought but one thing.

'_Not again…'_

He then grabbed Jaune by the wrist and dragged him to his office while the boy was trying to understand what had happened to cause the man to do this.

As Ozpin was dragging the poor boy he had a look of pure unadulterated terror etched on his face as he was hoping, just hoping that he could stop one of the worst possible incidents that could occur in the young arc's future.

~2 minutes later~

Ozpin had reached his office in time and had propped a dizzy-looking Jaune against the wall as he began to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Though people don't understand, he often enough drinks coffee to soothe his nerves as he deals with many problems in the academy.

As Jaune came to, he couldn't help but voice his thoughts at the moment.

"Uh sir, what happened? And how did we get here?"

As Ozpin calmed himself he began to think worriedly.

'_There is just no way that the boy can be like this! But if he hasn't noticed it yet…NO! I will not allow this to happen again! I failed to notice once, I will not allow another to suffer like I had!'_ he thought with determination as he soon turned to the boy with a serious-look in his eyes.

"Jaune," the headmaster said getting the boys attention, "I need to know, are you SURE that they hold no such feelings for you, or that they have showed any signs?"

Jaune was confused by the odd question but simply replied, "No, I haven't noticed anything."

"Have they been rather close to you?"

"They're always close to me."

"Do they seem to blush around you?"

"They're probably warm or something."

"Do they offer you food, books, or even spend time with you?!"

"That's just them being friendly!" Jaune said enthusiastically.

Ozpin was calm, but on the inside he was freaking out at the levels of obliviousness of the kid. SOMEONE would have noticed this straight away, but him…

This must be stopped!

"**Sigh**, Mr. Arc, have you been in a relationship with someone before?" Ozpin asked calmly though you could hear a faint amount of annoyance.

"Uhhh…no" he said sadly.

"Then let me ask you this…have you ever seen how girls act towards their crushes? Or how they try to act?"

Jaune sat there for a minute or two thinking, and he was honestly thinking hard about this! Had he ever seen it? When looking back he always remembered how Ruby always offered him a cookie or two, Pyrrha always helping him out, and they always seem nervous when he acts nice to the-

…

Wait a minute?

They are always acting weird around him, heck they seem to be helping him out when he needs it, but that doesn't mean anything!

…Right?

"Sir, I don't know how others act but, how WOULD they act?" he asked curiously.

Ozpin smirked, seeing the boy notice something, "Well Jaune, when a girl is often interested in a boy they'll try to get close to said boy, and they'll take whatever chance near they can get, even if its giving them a hand in their studies or just being near them."

Jaune's brain somewhat stopped as he thought about it. They HAD gotten close to him and have helped him wherever he needs it, but could it really be true.

"And especially, when a girl is often complimented by said blush they feel an unexpected amount of joy that they are unable to react, making them flustered and nervous," Ozpin said with a bigger smirk as they boys eyes widened to a near dangerous levels at the realization.

"S-So t-that means-" he started.

"That's right! You've unconsciously gained the affection of a few girls!" Ozpin stated in a cheery tone though Jaune looked horrified at what had just been said.

'_But if that's true then that means I haven't noticed it at all! And this has been happening since-_By that point his mind stopped in order to prevent any brain damage he may have caused.

Ozpin seeing this speaks up, "Now I know that your just coming to terms with this but if you want to save yourself here I have an idea."

Jaune bolted towards him, "What? What do I have to do? Tell me!" he shouted in fear as the man merely drank his coffee.

"Well that's an easy answer," Ozpin started as Jaune leaned in.

"I don't know."

…

…

**Thud**! Jaune had simply stopped everything and hit the floor muttering, "I'm so done" and such.

Ozpin merely laughed at the sight before Jaune picked himself up and glared at him, "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, I thought it was quite hilarious Mr. Arc, but nonetheless I'm afraid you'll need to just wait it out, but please, do try to acknowledge they're advances, it may just work out for you."

Jaune blushed but nodded before grabbed the book and glasses and exited the room.

As Ozpin sat back he couldn't help but grin as he had stopped what could be considered a terrible disaster for the young leader.

But what he and Jaune didn't know, was things were about to very interesting at the academy.

**Okay, to start, this will be a short story based off of the Deviantart image, RWBY: Spectacles, as a general point. This will be a good humor story, as it will delve deep into some of the many pairings, while keeping in touch with the harem genre, also, I plan on a few chapter-length Omakes that will introduce other types of pairings I have seen, so expect that.**

**Also, Before anyone asks, I am going to be destroying Jaune's obliviousness and crunching it down to a point where he doesn't notice small advances, but can clearly tell when they're making a move on him. Why? Because I swear if I see another Male protagonist miss such an obvious notion, I'm gonna flip! There are too many idiots out there that don't notice and if often ends with them getting their asses kicked!**

**I've stated before that I hate it when there is a lack of certain stories, and this is one of them, so, LET'S A-GOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spectacles

Chapter 2: The Change!

As Jaune was making his way to his team's dorm room, he was contemplating Ozpin's advice as it circled around in his mind.

'_Acknowledge their advances? It seems simple enough, but how do I? Do I flirt with them, do spend time with them, WHAT?!'_ he thought furiously as continued his way to the room.

As he was walking he didn't realize he had passed by Weiss as she was walking by.

"Hmm, Jaune?" she called out getting the boys attention.

"Huh? Oh hey Weiss!" he said seeing the heiress.

"What are you doing here? And why do you have a book on dust?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Well I was going to study over the weekend since we have a test on Monday so I was just heading back to my dorm room."

Weiss was slightly surprised, she knew about the test but as she looked at the book in his hands, she recognized as a book meant for experts readers.

"Well," she started, "If you want, the library will allow you to stay overnight, so I why don't you go there to study in peace?"

Jaune was taken aback by her offer, but smiled happily.

"Alright then, thanks Weiss!" he said before running off to his room.

Weiss couldn't help but smile a bit seeing Jaune run off to so happily. Though she didn't easily show it, she had some feelings for the young hunter as he had been showing major improvements in his training with Pyrrah, and had made quite the impression at Forever Fall.

As she walked away you could see a light blush spread across her face.

~JNPR Dorm Room~

As Jaune walked into the room he noticed it was partly empty, save for the resident sloth Lie Ren who was simply reading a book, as it seemed the others had left.

"Hey," he said getting Ren's attention, "Where are the others?"

"Nora left with Ruby to get some cookies for their slumber party later tonight, while Yang asked Pyrrah for a few spars at the training ground."

"Ah, okay," he said before he grabbed a small bag.

As he began packing he started to think back to the questions Ozpin had asked him and thought, '_Have I not noticed it at all? Were they that obvious? Hmm.'_

"Hey Ren," he started, "Can I ask you something important?"

Ren merely gave him a side glance before he sighed and bookmarked his page before saying "Shoot."

Jaune sighed deeply, "Have you noticed the others acting…odd?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at his question, but motioned him to continue.

"It's just; do you think they…like me?"

Ren stopped and looked at him for a second. Then he started walking over to his desk as he found a white glove labeled "In case of Emergency." After grabbing it he simply walked over to Jaune, eyes covered by his hair, and he sat right in front of him.

"Uuuh, Ren?" Jaune asked slightly confused at his friends' actions.

"Jaune…" he started, "…How long have you known?"

"Uh, since ten minutes ago?"

**Slap**!

"D-Did you just slap me?" Jaune asked nursing his bruised cheek.

"Yes," Ren stated plainly.

"Why did yo-"

**Slap! "**OW**!"**

"Jaune, do you even realize what today is?" Ren asked annoyed.

"It's Friday!" **Slap! "**AH!"

"Aside from that, it is our seventh month here, how are you just noticing today?!" Ren asked very angered at the moment.

"I don't know, Ozpin just informed me today!" Jaune replied angrily as his housed slap marks at the moment.

Ren stopped again, though he was clearly confused by this, but sighed irritably as he lowered the glove.

"Well, if he told you why are you asking me?" "Because I wanted to know if it was that obvious!" "It was that obvious!" "Then why didn't you tell me?!" "I thought you would catch on eventually!" The two yelled back and forth before they calmed down eventually.

"**Sigh**! So what should I do?" Jaune asked as he was handed an ice pack for his hurt cheeks.

"Well, first off, what did Ozpin tell you to do?" Ren questioned.

"He said to try and acknowledge them a bit more" he said getting a content sigh from Ren as he had hoped that was the answer.

"Well if that's the case then you should be good, all you'll have to do is simply hang out with them, talk to them, and if they try something, you just let it happen" Ren said with a confident smirk.

"Are you sure Ren?" he questioned getting a stare from his team member.

"Jaune, I am positive that you'll be fine," he said determined.

"**Sigh**, Well, if that's it then I guess I'll be off" he said before he grabbed his bag before making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Weiss had said that I should use the library as a place to study for the weekend so I'm going their" he said with a smile.

"All right then, remember to be back by Monday morning all right?" he asked getting a nod from his leader before he exited the room.

"**Sigh**, troublesome," he muttered before he fell asleep.

~With Jaune~

'_Huh, this place is surprisingly empty'_ Jaune mused as he walked into the library. As he looked around he noticed a few desks placed against the walls. When he was walking over, he noticed that the library was surprisingly more silent than usual, but he didn't mind.

Once he sat down he opened up the book and quickly regretted being given it because the book was unbelievably filled! There had to be at least over 500 words on the first page.

'_Well, better get started!'_ he thought annoyed as he began reading.

~Monday morning~

It was Monday already, and people were slightly nervous as that meant it was the day of the test. While some people were nervous, however, there were a few people who had studied long and hard for the test.

We soon found Teams JNPR and RWBY, who were accompanied by Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Velvet Scarletina as they all were proceeding to their different classrooms, while Ozpin was merely looking for someone.

Ruby, though, noticed something was off.

"Hey guys, where's Jaune?" Ruby asked confusedly.

Pyrrah, Weiss, and Nora were wondering the same thing, as they had not seen Jaune since Friday, and that both confused yet worried them as it was pretty obvious that they held some feelings for the blond like a few others did.

But before they could say anything, a familiar-looking blond appeared around the corridor.

"Oh hey guys~!" he exclaimed happily as they turned to see Jaune, but they could only gape at the sight of him.

He was wearing his standard school uniform, but since he doesn't possess a razor blade, he now has a five o'clock shadow giving him a regal look, but added with the glasses on his face he seemed to have a more mature-look added to it.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to catch up on a few things before our test, and since I didn't have my razor I couldn't tidy up enough to make myself presentable," he chuckled sheepishly before he the quietness.

"Uh, guys?" as he looked over towards them he saw their reactions first hand.

Pyrrah, Velvet, and Ruby were blushing madly while they're jaws had planted themselves firmly into the floor; Weiss oddly enough was blushing heavily also but seemed to have hearts in her eyes; and the others, well Yang, Blake, Nora, and surprisingly Glynda's thoughts were censored at the moment as they were deemed to inappropriate for the viewers, but the amount of nose bleeds and atomic blushes they had gave him a scary idea on what they were thinking.

But before he could say anything a new voice was heard, "I see the book has done you well, Mr. Arc."

Jaune looked at the smirking Headmaster as he smiled happily he said, "Yeah, it took awhile but I managed to learn everything I needed to know for both the test AND future usage!"

"Well, if that's the case then may I have it back, you all do have your first class to get to, don't you?" he said snapping them out of their thoughts as they hurriedly made their way to their classrooms leaving Jaune and Ozpin in the hall.

"Say sir?" Jaune asked getting Ozpin's attention, "Thanks for the advice the other day, it really helped."

Ozpin smiled, "No problem Mr. Arc, now head off to class before you end up late."

Jaune nodded before running to his classroom.

Ozpin felt pride at the moment as he saw the teen run off, having the odd visage of himself when he was 17. He sighed before making towards his office as he was wondering what the next few days have in store for the blond.

**All right now we have reached the moment that will soon begin the next stage of events for the next several chapters. Also that moment with Ren was an idea of him hearing Jaune finally realized he's gained the affection of others, and how damn long it took him to notice! Aside from that the next several chapters will share moments that Jaune has with all of the girls he begins to hook them in more.**

**So hold on, ladies and gentleman, things are about to get shaky later!**

**P.S. The final chapter of this story will be a long one so expect that when we get to it, but for now bear with me if the first few chapters are short.**


	3. Pyrrah

Spectacles

**Alright, I'll state it right off the back, each chapter will have a moment that will be shared with each of the members of the harem Jaune has, which will hold about 8 total chapters, also, the Omake chapters will hold at least 3 more girls that will be joining in for the finale, so be prepared!**

Chapter 3: Pyrrah

Pyrrah was very nervous at the moment as she and Jaune had reached their first class, but rather than pay attention, she was struggling between two things.

A: Focusing on the teacher rather than ogle Jaune.

And B: …Ogle Jaune.

She had had a crush on the guy since they first met and she had been trying to work up the nerve to try and tell him, but now.

She was struggling to just not jump him in front of the whole class and make him hers! Though she was doing a good job of controlling herself at the moment, you could barely hear the primal growls that seemed to appear out of nowhere, or the slight twitch that appears every so often.

Seriously, he just had to show up with the glasses on and facial hair grown, now what's she going to do!

However her thoughts were interrupted as the teacher spoke up, "All right class, as you know we train long and hard to combat the Grimm threat, however, in order to fight them we must understand them, so today we will be dissecting a few Grimm caught by some of the teachers."

Soon he began directing the class into the science lab. It was quite large compared to the room they were in before; the floors were tailed from black to white in a simple pattern while the ceiling was plain white, set far apart were a total of 30 tables that each held a rather small-ish Ursa strapped down as well as a tray filled with scalpels, tongs, etc.

As the students all filed in the teacher spoke, "Now everyone pair up with your partner and proceed to your assigned tables!"

Jaune and Pyrrah got to their table as the teacher soon spoke again, "Now before we begin, I'd like to caution everyone that these things can still harm you as their nervous system is still somewhat alive, so in case that one of their limbs lash out at you, there is a knife next to your scalpel, so in case anything happens, aim for the heart, and it'll stay down, you may begin!"

With that Students began the process of cutting open, or rather trying to cut open, their individual Ursa. Jaune knew for a fact cutting into their flesh was hard enough, due to experience, but doing it with a scalpel was very difficult.

His thoughts soon drifted to the knife on the table and thought for a second. "Hey Pyrrah," Jaune spoke up getting her attention, "Can you hand me the knife real fast?"

Pyrrah looked at him confused for a second, before nodding as she picked up the blade, which was surprisingly big for a simple knife, and handed it to her partner. He flashed her a thankful smile, to which she blushed, before he stared down at the Ursa's chest.

Staring at it for a few seconds, he places the blade at the grimm's throat before push down slightly, just enough to break the skin, before dragging it down its stomach.

After he did so, he retracted the blade and placed it on the tray. Mustering a bit of strength, he grabs two separate hooks before placing them on either side of the opening before pulling it open.

It wasn't a pretty sight, to say the least. Its organs were still in place, but the black blood flowing through most of them was enough to make some people both uneasy and weak in the stomach. Jaune had already seen stuff like this, as well as Pyrrah, but that didn't mean it was difficult.

"Alright then," he spoke up breaking the silence, "What should we look at first?"

Pyrrah thought for a second before speaking, "Lets try and look for the most visible weak spots, maybe in the sides."

Jaune nodded as he opened up the rib cage a bit more, as he soon noticed the rather dense muscle that seemed to reside where the lower ribs resided, but more so how some of the vital organs lied.

"Hey Pyrrah, how thick is an Ursa's flesh?" Jaune questioned as she adopted a thinking pose.

"I'd say it'd be thick enough that it'd take maybe...ten or fifteen slashes to cut through, why?" As Jaune waved her over she came forward and saw that the organs lying near the ribs appeared to be the lungs, pancreas, and stomach.

"Pyrrah, if a person were to land a well placed stab right around here, what do you think would happen?" Jaune asked already knowing the answer. Pyrrah thought again before her eyes widened.

"It would destroy the Grimm's breathing and would eventually slow it down! Jaune thats brilliant!" Jaune seemed to blush a bit hearing that as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but if anything you've helped me out a lot when it comes to observation Pyrrah, so if anything your just as smart as well."

Pyrrah blushed hard at his words but smiled nonetheless as Jaune soon called over the teacher who inspectected their find.

"Well Mr. Ark, Ms. Nikos, I'm quite impressed with the work you've done. With this bit of information hunting Grimm may be relatively easier for huntsmen in the future." After the teacher gave them their grade he continued looking through the other students findings and soon class ended.

Once class ended Jaune and Pyrrah were then dismissed and made their way to their next classes. While Jaune walked away Pyrrah couldn't help but stare at his figure for awhile before she snapped out of her thoughts and hastily made her way down the hall, with a rather bright blush covering her face.

**(GAHHHHHHH! Why did this take so damn long!?...Listen guys I'm going to need some help for these next few chapters as I'm am sorta new to this kinda stuff so if you have ideas for Jaune's confrontations with the other girls please send me a PM or leave it down in the reviews, and I'll see if they'll work. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter!)**


End file.
